Meet Spider-man : Rencontre avec Spider-man
by EmGee09
Summary: Emma est une jeune fille tout à fait normale, qui attend son bus, un soir, quand soudain... mais qui est ce type en costume moulant rouge et bleu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? / traduction de ma fiction "Meet Spider-man" pour les lecteurs non-anglophones ! :) Imaginez Peter en Andrew Garfield ! ;)


__**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon, voici la traduction de ma fiction "Meet Spider-man" ! **_[oui oui, je traduis mes propres textes, c'est ça d'avoir rien à faire !]_** J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :) Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**PS : si vous voulez une suite, faites le moi savoir et j'y réfléchirais ! :)**

* * *

_Rencontre avec Spider-man_

Il était une fois, un château. Dans ce château vivait – forcément – une princesse. Une princesse qui s'appelait Emma.

_Oh, je t'en prie ! Emma, c'est pas un nom de princesse, disons plutôt, hm, Rosalind ?Ou alors Snow White ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était comme ça que les Anglais appelaient Blanche-Neige. Snow White. J'adore le son de ces mots, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

Bon, une princesse qui s'appelait Snow White. Snow White était aussi jeune et belle qu'une princesse pouvait l'être, mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'aucune autre princesse n'avait : elle était curieuse. Terriblement, épouvantablement curieuse. Elle voulait voir comment était le vrai monde. Alors, un jour, elle décida de quitter son château. Elle laissa un mot à l'intention de ses parents et elle s'en alla. Elle marcha, marcha, marcha jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à l'entrée du vrai monde, et là...

Et là, son bus arrive !

Et là, elle réalise à quel point elle est stupide en constatant que ce n'est pas – pour la centième fois au-moins – _son_ bus.

_Wahou, quelle histoire passionnante, raconte m'en plus !_

Je m'assoie sur le bord du trottoir, tellement découragée que je n'essaye même pas de dire à cette petite voix qui accompagne toujours mes pensées de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais en fait, c'est véridique. Chaque fois qu'un truc stupide me vient en tête, cette petite voix me balance quelque chose de profond et d'ironique, et je me sens si stupide que je m'arrête aussitôt de penser à ce n'importe quoi auquel je pensais.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, je suis toute seule, perdue dans cette ville immense dont je ne connais rien, et il n'y a rien qui ne pourra m'empêcher de penser à tous ces trucs stupides de princesses, pas même la petite voix. Parce que, si je n'essaye pas de créer dans ma tête toute cette histoire à propos de cette princesse chanceuse et inconnue, je vais finir par mourir de peur.

C'est la première fois que je viens à New York. J'ai toujours rêvé de la voir, mais maintenant que j'y suis, à attendre cet _imbécile_ de bus, je ne suis plus aussi enchantée que ce que j'ai pu être auparavant. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses m'arrivent toujours à _moi_ ? Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour mériter une vie pareille ?

« La princesse, je songe désespérément. Concentre-toi. Sur. La. Princesse. »

Snow White. Quel joli nom. J'aimerais bien avoir le même. Ce serait un peu bizarre de se présenter, mais même avec ça, je serais ravie de l'avoir. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'_Emma_. Tout le monde s'appelle Emma. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que les gens n'ont pas une once d'imagination et qu'ils donnent à leurs enfants le premier prénom qui leur passe par la tête. Comme c'est stupide. Emma et Jack – c'est le prénom de mon frère, bien sûr. Mes parents n'ont vraiment pas fait preuve d'une grande imagination, pour ça.

Si mon prénom n'avait pas été Emma, le bus serait-il arrivé plus tôt ?

_Bien sûr que non, mon précieux. _

La petite voix ressemble tellement à celle de Gollum que je me sens aussitôt folle et effrayée. Suis-je une psychopathe ? Ça pourrait être vrai, c'est sûr. J'ai entendu dire qu'une personne sur cinq était...

Mais soudain, quelque chose tombe à côté de moi et je bondis sur mes pieds, morte de trouille. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment m'enfuir en courant aussi vite que mes jambes puissent me porter, mais je suis trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste.

Parce le quelque chose qui vient de tomber devant moi, c'est un homme.

Pas un homme dans le sens normal du terme, je veux dire. Il porte quelque chose qui ressemble à un costume de spandex, et un masque couvre son visage. Sous la lumière du lampadaire, je vois qu'il est tout de bleu et de rouge vêtu. J'avais souvent entendu dire qu'il y avait des gens... bizarres, à New York, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi apparent. Et étrange. Et effrayant. Et je dois bien avouer que je suis complètement horrifiée, maintenant.

L'homme se tortille dans tous les sens – enfin, _j'imagine_ que c'est un homme. Je reste pétrifiée pendant une seconde alors qu'il essaye en vain de se relever, puis je réalise que je dois vraiment avoir l'air idiote à le regarder comme ça et je m'avance d'un pas, interrogeant d'une voix nouée :

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Il redresse la tête, et je sais qu'il me contemple, et même si je ne peux pas voir ses yeux à cause de son masque, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse à cette idée. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est la chose la plus étrange qui me soit jamais arrivée en dix-sept années d'existence. « Est-ce vous... vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Il hausse les épaules, et pendant un moment je me sens si stupide que je détourne le regard, faisant mine de m'intéresser de très près, comme si elles étaient la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, à mes chaussures. Puis le gars réussit finalement à se lever et je rencontre de nouveau ses yeux – enfin, ce que je pense être ses yeux.

_Ce type vient de tomber du ciel !_

La petite voix hurle dans ma tête, mais je l'ignore royalement.

Ça peut paraître stupide, mais il fait vraiment intimidant, dans son costume bleu et rouge ridicule. Il est grand – mais j'ai toujours été tristement petite – et il me dévisage un moment en silence avant de dire :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là. » Sa voix a quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il essayait de paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'est.

« J'attends mon bus. », je murmure stupidement.

« Eh bien, tu devrais l'attendre autre part. Voyons voir, j'ai une idée. » Il y a un soupçon de rire dans sa voix, qui me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger à ce propos.

Car soudain, je me balance dans les airs, mes bras entourant ses épaules, et je vois le sol s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Le cri que je rêverais de pousser ne franchit pas la barrière de mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir mes tripes, mais mes pieds touchent de nouveau le sol et je tombe à genoux, choquée. Le gars s'agenouille aussitôt à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je reconnais vaguement mes propres mots, et il les dit d'un ton si anxieux que mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu... enfin, j'aurais dû te prévenir, tout va bien ? » Il attend que je hoche de la tête avant de continuer. « Super, bon, attends ici le temps que... enfin, le temps que je termine quelques petites choses, ensuite je reviendrais et je te ramènerais chez toi, ça te va ? Je te promets que je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi juste le temps de... régler certaines choses, et ensuite, je reviendrais. »

Étrangement, ça me rappelle un film – même si je ne saurais dire lequel – et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir peur. Mais il effleure alors ma joue, et tout disparaît. J'imagine qu'il sourit, derrière son masque, et je lui rends son sourire, essayant d'avoir l'air plus courageuse que je ne le suis en disant :

« On se voit tout à l'heure, alors. »

« Bien. » acquiesce-t-il, et saute du haut de l'immeuble.

_Ce type vient de sauter du..._

« Le ferme », je songe, et la petite voix obéit aussitôt. Je suis stupidement heureuse qu'elle m'écoute enfin, et me redresse doucement, m'approchant du bord du building où j'ai atterri. Il n'est pas si haut que ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation, toute seule sur le toit d'un immeuble de que je ne connais même pas. Je ne sais pas quel est le mieux, ça, ou être seule sur le rebord d'un trottoir. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui se baladent sur les toits. Peut-être. Et peut-être pas.

J'ai au-moins un exemple qui prouve qu'il y _a_ des gens qui se promènent sur les toits des immeubles de New York. Un exemple qui vient de me hisser sur l'un d'entre eux. Un exemple qui s'habille en spandex et doit avoir mon âge – ou tout du moins une voix plutôt jeune. Un exemple qui est en train de se balancer entre deux buildings. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière l'un d'eux. Choquée. Abasourdie. Éberluée. Comment fait-il ça ? Il semble utiliser quelque chose qui ressemble à un câble, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Et il est rapide. Très, très rapide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il reviendra. Mais il a promis. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il est du genre à tenir ses promesses.

Je n'ai jamais été reconduite chez moi par un garçon. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait compter comme tel. Enfin, c'est vraiment une chose stupide à se demander. Je ne devrais pas être aussi convaincue qu'il va revenir. Parce que, bon, je ne le connais même pas ! Qui est-il ? J'aurais vraiment dû le lui demander. Mais qu'aurait-il répondu ? « _Je suis un type sympa qui ramène les dames chez elles ! _» Vraiment, tout ça est idiot.

Deux lumières attirent soudain mon attention, en bas de l'immeuble, et je grimace. C'est mon bus ! Parfait. J'ai loupé le dernier. Simplement. Parfait. Si ce type bizarre en spandex ne revient pas, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire, hein ? Parfait.

Et puis je relève la tête, et quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant attire mon attention.

Le gars est de retour. Et avec lui, une véritable escouade de police New-yorkaise. Et ils lui tirent dessus. Ils. Lui. Tirent. Dessus.

Et je réalise soudain combien je suis stupidement inquiète pour lui. Je m'accroupis derrière le rebord du toit, me demandant vaguement depuis quand je me soucie autant d'un type que je ne connais même pas. Il n'y a même pas de réponse rationnelle à ça. Je devrais me sentir trahie. Je devrais avoir peur pour moi-même. Mais je ne devrais définitivement pas m'inquiéter pour _lui_. Parce qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être le méchant. Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de se qu'il fait à traîner dans les parages aussi tard. Parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire quand il reviendra. Si tant est qu'il revient, bien sûr.

Mais non, je suis toujours inquiète pour lui. Que se passera-t-il s'il est blessé et qu'il lâche le câble sur lequel il se balance ? Que se passera-t-il si la police l'attrape ? Que se passera-t-il s'il meurt ? Je resterais coincée sur ce toit pour le restant de la nuit, c'est certain, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse attraper. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas un criminel, parce que je sais qu'il ne me fera rien s'il revient. Parce que je lui fais confiance. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, recroquevillée sur le sol. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs de froid, que je suis terriblement inquiète et que j'ai peur. Je peux entendre les sirènes de la police au loin – enfin, je pense qu'elles sont au loin – et parfois aussi des coups de feu. Peut-être que je m'endors, ou peut-être pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que soudain il y a quelqu'un à mes côtés, qui me secoue doucement l'épaule.

Je me redresse vivement et croise des yeux marrons fixés sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils et le garçon fait de même avec un léger mouvement de recul. Son visage transpire l'anxiété, ses cheveux sont un véritable champs de bataille et il a un gros bleu sur la joue gauche. Il ressemble à ces types que tout le monde appelle des « nerds », dans les lycées américains. Et pourtant, il est plutôt mignon, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gênée sous ce regard profond et sombre. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'observe un moment, puis finit par demander d'une voix douce et timide :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« J'attends quelqu'un. » je réponds en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu le « _encore _» ou non. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est _ton_ toit ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, j'étais juste surpris de... Je, enfin, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on croise des filles sur les toits, d'habitude. » Il semble vraiment mal à l'aise, et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ça m'agace un peu. « Je ne pensais pas que tu... Enfin, tu as dit que tu attendais quelqu'un ? Qui ça ? »

J'hésite une seconde avant de répondre. « Un... un ami à moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui. » Si je ne venais pas de rencontrer un type en costume moulant rouge et bleu, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde en disant que ceci était la chose la plus bizarre qui me sois arrivée. Le garçon m'observe toujours, et je commence vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise, moi aussi. « Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

« Bof, rien de très important. » répond-il en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si... si ton ami ne revient pas ? »

Ma bouche reste ouverte un long moment tandis que je le dévisage, choquée. « Bien sûr qu'il va revenir ! Il l'a promis. » Je réalise au même instant à quel point tout ça est stupide, mais c'est trop tard, je l'ai dit maintenant.

Un sourire éclaire le visage du garçon, chose que je ne comprends pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger sur ce sourire à la fois étrange, tendre et amusé qu'il reprend la parole. « Bon d'accord, amuse-toi bien alors. »

Et il s'en va. Je le regarde disparaître dans l'escalier de secours, considérant très sérieusement à le suivre. Parce que, eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit un méchant garçon. Il a l'air un peu nouille, mais plutôt gentil. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il puisse me faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, je sais me battre. Mon grand-père m'a appris, quand j'étais petite. Il est grand, c'est vrai, mais je pense que je saurais me défendre dans un combat contre lui. Vraiment. Et puis je ne veux pas rester toute seule à attendre ce type ridicule que je ne connais même pas et qui se balance entre les immeubles. Au-moins suis-je sûre que ce garçon-là a mon âge et qu'il est aussi normal qu'un garçon peut l'être. Ou tout du moins paraît.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une décision car le type au masque est de retour. Il tombe du ciel – _encore une fois_ – juste à côté de moi, et je sursaute, plutôt effrayée, je dois bien l'avouer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais _toujours_ ça ? » Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de prendre un ton agacé, mais en même temps soulagé.

« Désolé, Miss ! » Je peux entendre son sourire dans sa voix, même s'il porte toujours son masque. « Alors, où allons-nous ? » Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Soudainement, il titube, ses mains crispées sur son bras gauche. Je pousse un petit cri effaré et l'empêche de tomber. Je réalise avec horreur qu'il tremble de tous ses membres.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, un petit rire qui ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. « Bien sûr, j'ai juste... Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Rien de très important. » Il recule d'un pas, me regardant des pieds à la tête. « Alors, où va-t-on, Miss ? »

« Je... attends, non ! Non tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas me ramener chez moi alors que tu... Bon sang, tu es blessé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que la police... »

« Je vais bien ! » assure-t-il, sa voix se baladant entre agacement et amusement.

Mais j'avance d'un pas vers lui, sourcils froncés. « Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien. Montre-moi ça. Mon père est médecin. »

« Je ne crois pas que... » commence-t-il, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer. J'attrape sa main et le force à se tourner. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa blessure et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est petit, mais plutôt profond. Un coup de feu, ça ne fait aucun doute. La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son biceps, déchirant le spandex, ce qui m'apparaît comme étant une assez bonne nouvelle. « Tu vois ? C'est rien. Juste une égratignure. »

« Une égratignure ?! Non mais tu plaisante j'espère, tu t'es fait tiré dessus oui ! » Je suis vraiment furieuse, maintenant, sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la façon dont il minimalise la chose. Ou peut-être à cause de l'effrayante blessure que j'ai sous les yeux. Mon père est médecin, ça oui, mais il ne m'a jamais appris à soigner plus qu'un rhume ou une angine – des trucs du genre. Peut-être à cause du fait que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Peut-être à cause de mon inquiétude pour lui.

« Bah, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, si tu vois ce que je... »

« Non ! Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » je l'interromps avec colère. J'attrape mon sac et me mets à fouiller à l'intérieur, me demandant si j'ai quelque chose à l'intérieur pouvant faire office de bandage. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu passes ton temps à te faire courser par la police ? Tu es quoi au juste, un voleur ? »

« Non ! Non, je ne suis pas un... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte c'est de soigner cette blessure. « Bon, ne bouge plus maintenant. » J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Un vieux mouchoir en tissu qui appartenait à ma grand-mère – je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, bien sûr. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je le lui noue autour du bras. Pour arrêter le flot de sang. Il trésaille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en constatant que mes mains sont couvertes de sang. « Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Merci. » Il jette un coup d'œil à son bras et le bouge prudemment, semblant surpris. Puis nous restons là à nous regarder en silence. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans son masque. Je me demande comment il s'appelle. Je me demande qui il est. Mais je ne l'interroge pas. Sans savoir pourquoi. « On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« Tu es sûr que... »

« Absolument. » me coupe-t-il, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. « Et puis, avec ce magnifique bandage que tu m'as fait là... » Je lui grommelle de ne pas mentir et il rit. « Alors, où habites-tu ? »

« Scottsdale, Arizona. » Les mots s'échappent tous seuls de ma bouche. Je rougis immédiatement et imagine qu'il hausse un sourcil, derrière son masque. Et puis il éclate de rire. « Non ! Non, ce n'est pas, non ! Ah et zut, oublie ça. » Il rit toujours alors que je lui donne l'adresse de mon oncle et de ma tante. « Bon ça va maintenant, non ? » Je suis un peu vexée, je dois bien l'avouer.

« Désolé. », dit-il, recouvrant son sérieux une minute. « Tu es en vacances à New York ? »

« Oui, avec mon frère. »

« Où est-il ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas directement appelé, après avoir raté ton bus ? »

« Ben j'ai oublié mon portable chez ma tante, alors... » Je grimace et il éclate de rire de nouveau. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque je m'écarte d'un pas, assez furieuse d'être le dindon de la farce d'un type en costume moulant bleu et rouge ridicule.

« Désolé. » répète-t-il, et je sais qu'il souris toujours, sous son masque. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse adéquate. Il m'attrape soudain par la taille et mon cœur loupe un battement. « Prête ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration et acquiesce. « Prête. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, mes pieds retrouvent le plancher des vaches, c'est-à-dire le trottoir juste en face de la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante. Je manque de tomber et le type au masque me retient avec un petit rire. Je regarde autour de nous, encore secouée par le voyage dans les airs que nous venons d'effectuer. C'était sans conteste la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie. C'est presque comme voler. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour décrire cette sensation, et peut-être devrais-je essayer, mais pour l'instant mon attention est portée sur autre chose.

« Merci. » je dis au garçon, espérant que mon sourire traduira mieux ce que je ressens à l'instant. « Merci beaucoup. »

« C'était un plaisir. » dit-il, et je sais qu'il sourit, lui aussi. « La prochaine fois, essaye de l'attraper, ce bus. »

« On verra ! »

Nous restons un moment silencieux, et j'ai le temps d'espérer un million de fois qu'il enlève son masque, mais il ne le fait pas. « Je dois y aller. » dit-il après un moment.

« Oh, bien sûr. » Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, mais que pourrais-je faire ? Lui demander de rester ? Ce serait vraiment ridicule. Il recule d'un pas et un flot de tristesse m'envahit toute entière. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout du moins, pas encore. Je lui attrape la main et, le surprenant lui autant que moi-même, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue – enfin, j'imagine que c'est sa joue, mais avec son masque on ne peut être à cent pour cent sûr. « Avant que tu t'en aille... Qui es-tu exactement ? »

Encore une fois, je peux entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Je suis Spider-man ! »

Puis il lance l'un de ses câbles et disparaît dans la nuit.

Et voici comment je suis tombée amoureuse de Spider-man.


End file.
